


Long Live the Empire

by AliceBDS



Series: Clash of the Fates [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Clash of the Fates, Gen, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBDS/pseuds/AliceBDS
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has turned away from the dark side and reunited with his family. Emperor Palpatine has been destroyed. Peace has been restored to the galaxy.But at the far reaches of the galaxy, a small council of Imperial officers seeks to rebuild the Empire...(This short one-shot takes place after the epilogue of Clash of the Fates)
Series: Clash of the Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064123
Kudos: 8





	Long Live the Empire

The group was seated around a lengthy black table whose glossy surface reflected the bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

"These meetings remain as pointless as ever." Cassio Tagge was seated at one end of the table, drumming his fingers impatiently.

"These meetings would not be necessary if we had a more efficient command structure," Conan Motti snapped. "Yet we continue to play the charade that this 'consensus' leadership will somehow work better than a single Emperor."

"We tried that too, in case you forgot." At the opposite end of the table from Tagge was Rae Sloane. "We have spilled more blood between Imperial factions in the last five years than to any New Republic battle."

Motti spat. " _New Republic_. They are Rebel terrorists and their government is illegitimate. You use their terms, like a traitor."

"Not a traitor. Someone who respects my enemy and recognizes their power."

"Say what you will about Tarkin," Tagge said, "But he wouldn't accept the bickering between decorated military men that these meetings always devolve into. We have bigger concerns than which terminology we use to refer to the enemy."

"Yes, Tarkin was quite good at interpersonal politics and not much else," Orson Krennic snorted.

Tagge raised a finger. "Know your place, Krennic. You are a weapons engineer, not a military officer. Your expertise will be required when requested, not sooner."

Krennic rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"May I remind everyone of our task for today," Sloane said, clearing her throat. "It is critical that we consolidate all outstanding Imperial resources. Ensuring we don't have a repeat of the Gallius Rax incident is of utmost importance."

"Whatever resources Rax had access to were not in any known weaponry inventory," Krennic explained. "Therefore it will be impossible to tell what else is out there. The Emperor kept many secrets."

"Unfortunately, a starfleet hidden away on a planet somewhere does not appear to be one of them," Tagge said. "The Rax incident was unforeseen, but we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted by phantoms and what-ifs when the bigger concern is the New Republic."

Motti nodded. "Agreed. The Rebel scum are real and tangible and are the threat presently. All attention must be focused on reorganizing our forces."

"Evidently, a major strike is out of the question. Smaller, targeted attacks against key infrastructure are likely more effective." Tagge looked over at one of the chairs, where a holographic figure was seated. "You've been quiet. Your tactical expertise on this issue would be appreciated, Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn spoke with a soft voice that seemed to chill the air.

"To properly eliminate your enemy, you must cut yourself free from the weeds and rot that impede your own judgment."

Krennic rolled his eyes. "I'm glad we invited you here. Does anyone have anything useful to contribute, or are we done here?"

Sloane ignored him. "You're suggesting there are weeds that need to be culled? You mean to say we need to streamline our operations?"

Thrawn glanced at her. "In a manner of speaking."

A soft _ping_ came from the one of the terminals along the walls of the conference room. Tagge got up and approached the console.

"Did we request additional fighter craft? Why has a TIE landed in the hangar?"

"It's probably a patrol craft, refueling," Motti said. "This star destroyer was chosen specifically because it has not been at any inhabited planet in three standard months. No one knows we are here but us."

Tagge sat back down. "Admiral Thrawn, which redundancies do you believe need to be culled?"

Thrawn touched his chin in thought. "I believe Admiral Motti said it best: the absence of strong central leadership has reduced the Empire to factional infighting, like children warring over toys. A firm hand is needed to restore order."

Krennic snorted. "Whose hand? Yours?"

"Not mine. His."

Tagge looked ready to ask _who_ , exactly, but then his comlink beeped.

"What?" He snapped. "I was very clear that we were not to be interrupt--"

As the audio came in from the other end of the transmission, shrieks and the sound of blaster fire filtered into the conference room. There were no words, no requests for help or backup. Just screams.

Then, a single sentence: " _The Jedi!_ "

The assembled ruling council of the once-great Galactic Empire stared at each other as the line went dead.

"Did he say… Jedi?" Krennic's face had gone completely white.

"How could a Jedi have found us?!" Sloane snapped.

"The Rebels have sent their assassins to hunt us down," Motti stammered.

It was only then that Tagge noticed an absence and said, "Where's Thrawn?" His hologram had vanished.

Then they heard the distant sound of blaster fire in the hall outside the room, and the familiar _thrum-whum_ of a lightsaber blade.

"Seal the blast doors!" Tagge screamed -- at no one in particular, as they were all of equal rank -- "And get me a squad here, immediately!"

Motti jumped up and typed a code into the door panel, and the blast shields closed. They heard footsteps assembling outside.

Everyone remained dead silent.

Then the blaster fire started again, and they heard the screaming and shouting right outside the door, and the ever-present _thrum_ , _va-thrum_ getting closer.

Sloane pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the blast shields. Motti moved to the side of the door, a small dagger in his hand.

Then a red blade of energy pierced through the blast shield, only the tip at first, then more and more, a lengthy beam of flame slicing straight into the door like it was made of paper.

It only took a moment, and then the blast shield had suffered enough heat and damage to its metallic structure that it crumped in on itself, and the door slid open.

Before them was a figure clad entirely in black. His face, surprisingly youthful, was obscured by his hood. In his hand was a lightsaber, but not one like the Jedi had used -- it had two small cross guards extending from the emitter, and was crackling and hissing, unstable.

The figure took one step into the room when Motti lunged out from his hiding spot with his dagger. The being didn't even glance in his direction. With a flick of his free hand, he swung the admiral past him, his stomach going through the blade as he passed. Two halves of Motti went flying in different directions.

Sloane opened fire, squeezing off three blaster bolts that the figure deflected effortlessly into the ceiling, and then he swung his fist out and gripped her throat from five meters away, pulling her into the air.

He raised his head and considered her for a moment. He might have been called handsome, but for the lengthy scar across his face. When he spoke, his voice was deep. "Grand Admiral Rae Sloane."

Krennic and Tagge exchanged glances. _Grand_ admiral? There was no such rank.

The masked man dropped Sloane back to the ground, then held out his blade.

"Your Empire has need of an Emperor. I have come to answer your prayers."

Tagge straightened himself and attempted to look as imposing as possible.

"And who, exactly, are you?"

"I am Kylo Ren, and I am here to restore order to your galaxy, so that I may bring order to mine. Decide now if you wish to pledge your allegiance to me, or if you wish to die here."

Krennic got down on one knee without hesitation. Tagge remained standing, and shivering.

"And… and by what right do you claim our Empire?"

Kylo Ren walked towards him. He held the blade at his side as he stepped right up to Tagge's face.

"I am the grandson of Darth Vader. The inheritance of the dark side flows in my veins."

"I… I don't… I am unfamiliar with this Darth Vader."

"And that is the problem. Your galaxy has never known the peace he brought when he destroyed the Jedi. I have no interest in the machinations of your Empire. I will allow you to play with your toys. But when I give my orders, when I enact my plan, when the time comes: you will obey. And you will be rewarded for your loyalty."

Slowly, Tagge lowered himself to his knees.

The last one standing was Rae Sloane.

Kylo Ren looked to her.

"In my time, Rae Sloane was a legendary commander who saved the Empire from destruction. Will you play that role again? You have a vision these men do not." He gestured the blade casually at Krennic and Tagge, who flinched. "Will you help me restore order to the galaxy?"

Sloane pondered the thought. Then she kneeled.

"We are at your service, Kylo Ren."

"I know none of you trust me," he said. "Nor do you believe I know what is best for the Empire. Follow my command, and in time you will see a galaxy stronger than any Palpatine could have dreamed of. It starts today."

He retracted his lightsaber and moved to the door.

Tagge got back on his feet. With one swift movement, he pulled a blaster pistol from a holster at his hip, aimed it at Kylo Ren's turned back, and spoke calmly.

"Long live the Empire."

He pulled the trigger, and the warrior in black spun on his heel, throwing his hand out, and both the bolt and Tagge froze motionless.

"No. Long live _my_ Empire."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot following the conclusion of Clash of the Fates. This began life as the opening chapter of a new fic... but I decided to split it into its own thing for now.


End file.
